<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bella &amp; Chase's 1st Day at Kindergarten by PokeNeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444289">Bella &amp; Chase's 1st Day at Kindergarten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo'>PokeNeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little fic I done about the twins starting school ^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kosaburou | Butch &amp; Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bella &amp; Chase's 1st Day at Kindergarten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts">RocketBabe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was steadily rising across the south of Akala island marking the start of another beautiful day in paradise. A flock of Pikipek could be seen circling around the harbour preying on unsuspecting fish and the first ferries of the day were preparing to leave the harbour. It was still quite early but for one house in particular, 2 little occupants were already awake.</p><p>Bella peeked through her blinds for what seemed like the hundredth time already that morning and seeing it was finally daylight, grinned and skipped into her brother's room. He too was wide awake and had been for some time.<br/>"Morning Chase! We finally start Kindergarten today!" Bella beamed.<br/>"I know i'm so excited!" Replied Chase. "Dad said we get to play outside lots and there are neat toys too".<br/>"We should go and wake them!" exclaimed Bella. "We can't be late on our first day, all the good toys and crayons will be taken!"</p><p>The two of them ran into Butch and Cassidy's room and done their usual party trick of choosing a side each and then bouncing up and down until their parents awoke.<br/>"Whaa? What time is it?!" Cassidy said in a panicked tone as she picked up her alarm clock and stared at it intently.<br/>"Oh for heaven's sake you two, it's quarter past 6!" She groaned. "Biff can you get up and sort your children out please?!"<br/>"Heh morning squirts!" Butch said as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Ready for your big day?!"<br/>"Yeah! We're so excited!" shouted Bella as she continued to bounce up and down. "Can we have breakfast now?? Pleeease????"<br/>"Yeah i'm hungry!" Added Chase.</p><p>"Give me 10 minutes yeah?" Cassidy asked her husband with puppy dog eyes. Butch smiled and bent to kiss her.<br/>"Sure thing doll. But you owe me!" He winked. Cassidy snuggled up with the duvet as he left the room and pretty soon she could hear the excited chatter coming from the kitchen as Butch prepared breakfast.</p><p>Kindergarten already. It just didn't seem possible. It felt like only yesterday they were in the hospital getting ready to bring Bella and Chase home, but all of a sudden here they were! They were about to send them off on their first proper adventure together! Butch and Cass had managed to secure spaces for the twins at Pikachu Valley Elementary School. It was a very popular and over-subscribed school thanks to it's largely play-based and natural stance on childhood and education. Originally there was only 1 space available but Cass had kicked off and insisted that as twins the children couldn't possibly be seperated and how was she meant to get to 2 different schools by 9am anyway?! Eventually the school relented and offered 2 spaces much to their relief. Although Butch suspected they had done it to make Cassidy stop bugging them. She could be very persistant...</p><p>"Moooommy" Bella shouted. "Come ON hurry up! After breakfast we're putting our uniform on!"<br/>Cassidy sighed. It never lasted. She slowly pulled herself from the bed and with a stretch wandered over to their window. It really was a beautiful morning, perfect for a family walk to school. She slipped into a pretty skirt and strappy top before fixing her hair with a touch of mascara. She had to look her best for the school run! All the other moms would know she was the ultimate queen bee!</p><p>She went downstairs and into the kitchen where the twins were munching happily on their cereal. Butch was leant against the counter watching them with a coffee in his hands.<br/>"Finally!" Bella exclaimed.<br/>"That's enough of your cheek! And close your mouth when you're eating Bella!" Cassidy frowned. "Honestly!"<br/>Bella scowled and did as she was told. But when she next looked up her Mother winked at her to show she wasn't really angry. Chase piped up next.<br/>"Where's our uniform Mommy?"<br/>"Hung up in your rooms" explained Cassidy. "I'll help you both get dressed. Bella, you have the choice of shorts or a skirt?"<br/>"Shorts please!" Bella beamed. "Then we can match!" The twins both giggled.</p><p>"Anything I can do Cass? Do they need packed lunches made?" Butch asked.<br/>"Nope! They have a hot lunch there" said Cassidy. "Hang on i'll get the menu. You could get their bags ready though?" She called back.<br/>She disappeared into the other room and came back with a piece of paper and gave it to her husband.<br/>"Here look at this!"<br/>"Oh wow..." Butch said as he scanned the paper intently. "I might have to enroll myself... squirts can Daddy come to school with you?"<br/>"Nooooooo" they laughed together.<br/>"You'd be too annoying!" Said Bella. She put on her best Butch voice which was actually surprisingly accurate.<br/>"Ohh excuse me Miss...i'm just going out for a smoke!"</p><p>Cass and Chase erupted in laughter.<br/>"You belong on stage Bels!" Cassidy said as she wiped her eyes.<br/>"She belongs somewhere!" Butch smirked. He ruffled Bella's hair. "Right come on squirts, teeth, wash and dressed!"<br/>As the twins and Cassidy all skipped off back upstairs Butch went and found the 2 little backpacks they had bought especially. Chase's was blue with a Totodile's face embroidered and Bella's was beige with an Eevee.<br/>"Okay...water bottles, sun hats, reading logs and spare crayons" he muttered to himself. "Yep that's everything!"<br/>He glanced at his watch, it was 8:25am.<br/>"Ok 5 minutes and we need to leave!" Butch called up the stairs.</p><p>Chase appeared at the top giggling and started making his way down. Butch smiled at his son dressed smart in his uniform. He really had come a long way since that tiny little baby who needed special care at birth.<br/>"Look at you bud! You look great! Ok let's pop your bag on. Where's Bella?"<br/>"Mommy is fixing her hair" Chase said. His little expression suddenly turned serious. "Dad... will you stay with us until we go inside?<br/>"Of course!" Butch said. "We'll be right there and we won't leave your side. You're going to have so much fun!"<br/>"Did you like school?" Chase asked thoughtfully. Butch gulped.<br/>"Uhh yeah! Well when I turned up..." he replied. "But you guys won't have that problem, you're gonna be smart!"<br/>"Ok Dad!" Chase beamed.</p><p>"Here we come then!" Cass called as she and Bella finally joined them downstairs. Bella had her hair in pigtails and she wore a massive grin upon her face. She was so excited she was bouncing around as her Mom struggled to put her bag on her.<br/>"Bella keep still!!! You'll mess up your hair!" Said Cassidy.<br/>"How do I look Daddy?" Bella asked.<br/>"You look beautiful squirt! Proper little school girl now" smiled Butch. "Ok I think we've got time for a photo before we go!"<br/>The twins stood side by side outside the front door. Bella still had her massive grin and Chase a small smile. It was a proud moment for both Butch and Cass.<br/>"CHEESE!"</p><p>They arrived at the school at precisely 8:55am. In just 5 minutes the doors would open and Chase and Bella would take their first steps into education. It was a picturesque building with large gardens that spanned across the valley and a play area with swings and climbing frames. Many bigger children were already charging about playing tag, excited to be back for another school year and see their friends. Bella held Cassidy's hand as she skipped along confidently. Cass was keen to introduce herself to the other Mums as soon as possible and suss out the volunteering opportunties at the school. Chase clung to Butch's hand, a little more reserved than he had been.</p><p>"Wow! Sure are a lot of kids eh Chase?" Butch said.<br/>"Yeah... they make a lot of noise..." Chase mumbled. "What if no-one can hear me in class?"<br/>"Hmm..." Butch didn't immediately have an answer to that as he had been that child at school. It had taken several years for his confidence fo come out and he hadn't anticipated one of his children having similar struggles.<br/>"I guess it might help to sit at the front Chase. And if you need to talk confidently... pretend you're saying the Team Rocket motto!"<br/>"Oh ok!" Chase smiled. "Your motto? Because Uncle James says you and Mommy say it wrong..."<br/>"No him and Auntie Jessie are the ones that say it wrong!" Butch said sharply. "And Uncle James is getting a smack when I next see him..."</p><p>Suddenly the bell rang and all of the children bar the new Kinders lined up quickly and quietly to wait for their teachers. The Kinders waited with their parents in anticipation and eventually the teacher Miss Willow appeared and introduced herself.<br/>"Good morning everyone! I'm so happy to see so many new faces! It's a big day for you all! Now those of you that feel ready, shall we say goodbye to your parents and head inside?"<br/>"I'm coming!" shouted a bossy little girl called Poppy as she dashed from her mother to line up.<br/>"And me! I want to go first too!" Exclaimed Bella. She hugged Cassidy tightly around the middle then ran to Butch and hugged him.<br/>"Love you Daddy!" She said.<br/>"Heh. Love you too squirt have a great day!" Butch called.<br/>"You can go now Mommy!" Bella added.<br/>"Oh! Uh well..." Cassidy stammered.<br/>"Are you going to go too Chase?" Butch asked him quietly.</p><p>But Chase clung to Butch and hid his face in his chest, sucking his thumb. He hadn't done that for a while! Butch glanced up at Cassidy with a worried look on his face.<br/>"Come on Chase!!!" Bella called crossly. Miss Willow looked back over at where Chase was standing with his Dad. Butch was muttering words of encouragement to Chase but not having much luck.<br/>"Chase?" Miss Willow said gently as she knelt down beside Butch. "It's ok to feel nervous... I was the same when I started school you know"<br/>Chase turned his head curiously, but was still pressed tightly against Butch.<br/>"When I found out I was having twins in my class I was really excited! I've never had twins before and I can already tell you and Bella are going to have so much fun together. Don't you want to come and make new friends?"</p><p>She held out her hand and nodded towards Chase. Slowly he stretched his own little hand out and finally went with her. He waved shyly back at Butch and Cassidy.<br/>"He'll be fine!" Miss Willow mouthed.<br/>All too soon, the class had disappeared inside and the doors finally closed again. The parents started to leave the school grounds but Cassidy remained stood on the spot. Butch wandered over to her and lightly touched her arm.<br/>"Hey...they'll be ok babes...Chase will be fine! And Bella? Well she's already strutting around like she owns the place! Cass?"<br/>Cassidy allowed a few tears to fall and she quietly sniffed into Butch's shoulder when he pulled her into a cuddle.<br/>"Oh Cassie! And I thought i'd be the one that cried today..." Butch laughed.<br/>"They don't need me anymore" Cassidy said sadly. "They're all grown up!"</p><p>"They aren't quite grown up yet!" Butch reminded her. "Today is a big milestone but they'll always need their Mommy. They have the best one in the world. It's because of you that they are as awesome as they are"<br/>"Well...their Daddy is pretty awesome too" Cassidy smiled through her tears. She linked her arm in Butch's as they started walking back down the path.<br/>"Well obviously!" Butch chortled. "Anyway what did you want to do today? I would like to get that photo printed but we have 6 hours and no kids!"<br/>"Well that takes me back!" Cassidy purred. She reached down and grabbed Butch's ass suggestively.<br/>"Urgh, is that all you think of? I was thinking the museum or the library!" Butch said.<br/>"Oh shut up were you!!!" Cassidy laughed. "Now get a move on!"</p><p>"I need to re-populate my now empty nest!"<br/>She continued walking along with a smirk on her face as Butch followed slowly behind still trying to work out exactly what she meant!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>